


Child care lectures

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Hatred, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Regina SwanMills, father in-law, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: David comes round accusing Regina of being a bad mother and wife, not knowing his daughter was there. What happens when Emma hears and steps in?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Child care lectures

“How dare you come round to my house accusing me? What exactly is it you’re accusing me of David?” Regina growled.

“I am not accusing. I am telling you the facts Regina... you’re a bad wife and mother - Henry would rather be with us than you. It’s outrageous.”

With a nasty inward smile, David knew he was pushing her buttons and he was proud of it. He was never happy about Regina and Emma being together and he’d become incredibly loathsome, particularly to the brunette, after Emma and Regina married.

“Oh I wish I had fucking killed you when I had the chance.” Regina screamed.

“What would Emma think if she heard you saying this about her own father?”

“I’d say she was angry and rightly so” Emma answered as she made an appearance.

“Emma, I-I didn’t think you were here” David tried.

“So you thought you would come round to my home I share with my Regina, when you thought I wasn’t here to hurt my wife?” Emma growled

“N-n-no, I just I-“

“I don’t want to hear it. You’re meant to be my father, and you’re giving parenting advice to my wife? You need to look at yourself in the mirror first I think.”

“This is what you’ve done!” David pointed and screamed at the brunette. “This is your fault, you’re the reason Henry is so unhappy. It’s you.”

“I will not take childcare lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine! I may not have been the best mother to Henry but you were no better a father than I was a mother.”

“Are you going to let her talk to me like this?” David asked his daughter, completely shocked that Emma hadn’t said a single word in his defence.

“She’s not wrong. Regina brought Henry up and when I first met her she reminded me of something she did; she changed every diaper, endured every tantrum and when he was sick he asked for Regina, not me, not you or mom but Regina. She’s been there; she and Henry know that so don’t ever come back here telling Regina she’s a bad mother, when she’s done more for our son than you and mom have ever done for me.”

“We could have been parents if she hadn’t cast the dark curse.”

“YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY!” Emma cried “You could have tried. You just sent me away as if I meant nothing. You gave up on me, you were selfish. Now please leave. I am done with you making everyone in my house feel bad about themselves, when it’s you and mom in reality who need to look within.”

And with that David let himself out. He was hurt by the words his daughter had just spoken and he hoped one day she would come round, but he knew for now she needed space, and he intended to give her just that.


End file.
